Make It Work
by smartgirl231814
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together for 8 years and married for 4 years. Things have been going great between them till now. They barely spend time together and that is taking a toll on Gabriella. Is she finally going to call it quits.


**SUMMARY**: Troy and Gabriella have been together for 8 years and married for 4 years. Things have been going great between them till now. They barely spend time together and that is taking a toll on Gabriella. She also feels that Troy doesn't take their relationship serious and could be calling it quits with him. Will she really decide to leave Troy for good?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own High School Musical or in any way affiliated with it.

**Author's Note: **This is a challenge for me as unlike other writers, I don't really write much, but I want to test my writing skills. I got inspiration from the stories I've read and I wanted to try it out. I absolutely have no idea how many years are needed when studying law, so pardon me if I'm wrong. I also have no writing experience except for the essays I write for school assignments and that's really it.

**Make It Work.**

Twenty-seven years old Gabriella Montez sat on the plush couch watching TV in the living room of her home or mansion that she shared with her husband Troy Bolton, feeling glum and impatiently waiting for him so she could talk to him about something that's been bothering here for a while. She was flawless in complexion with long dark curls, chest-nut brown eyes, small nose with perfect lips, and a very fit body. She was a famous fashion designer and business couldn't be getting any better for her. But while work was flourishing, her love life was falling. Sitting motionless in her lap were divorce papers that she got her lawyer to bring for her. She couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about doing this but she felt that she had to. Her relationship with Troy was fading and she felt like their bond and their love was deteriorating. Nothing could describe the immense pain that she felt at that moment, because Troy was her soul mate, at least she thought he was. But recently he'd been ignoring her, no kisses, and no touches, no 'I love you', nothing, and she was fed up with it.

Troy Bolton was a 28-year-old lawyer, and one of the most successful and well-known attorneys in Los Angeles. He has beautiful ocean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, (**AU**. _**Picture Zac's hair on the 'Rolling Stones' cover. I love that picture.**_), angelic lips, and a very sexy body. Most will say that he's perfect, which he is for he has never lost any of his cases and his clients always end up victorious. His gorgeous looks, dazzling personality and his confidence is what most notice about him. He's been married to Gabriella for 4 years and he claims to be the happiest and luckiest man in life. To many, they are the most perfect and most in-love couple in L.A., only if they could see that their home life was anything but.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella met in their sophomore year at UCLA. Troy's major was law while Gabriella's was fashion. Their personalities were very much alike which is why they were each others match. (**I know people love the whole opposites attract thing, but sometimes people with the same personality attract too.)** Both had hot, stubborn and fiery personalities, and were very temperamental. Neither liked to back down from challenges, which meant they loved to claim victory. They met at a college party which was hosted by Troy's best friend Chad Danforth, in the boys' dormitory. While playing a game of body shots, they got paired up and both wanted to show the other they're the better of the two. With the obvious attractions towards each other, it was only a matter of seconds before they gave into their feelings. They tried to seduce each other several times with several vodka shots, making them drunk and as a result they slept together. Two days later, they met each other in Health class, and after spending lunch together, they developed a close bond and after a week they were in a relationship. The start of their relationship was more on the sexual side because they didn't want any strings attached, but it grew into more.

Things for them weren't all that great during college years. Their relationship was an on-again-off-again type thing. Because both are very strong-minded and headstrong, they constantly argued which usually resulted in them breaking up several times. The fights were mostly about the other being jealous because they saw the other with the opposite sex, or felt ignored by the other, or not spending enough time together with their very busy schedules since their majors were time consuming. Sometimes Gabriella's PMSing caused her to go off on Troy which causes them to fight, or Troy's addiction to video games made him ignore Gabriella which pissed her off to no end. But they always ended up back together because neither could live without the other. In fact their longest breakup lasted two and a half weeks which if you asked either of them, they'll say it was the worst weeks of their lives.

They're relationship wasn't a 'love at first sight thing' either. In fact they didn't say 'I love you' till 2 years after they first got together. What finally made them realize their feelings was when they faced their toughest challenge in senior year of college. They had a pregnancy scare, which became the turning point in their relationship and one of the scariest moments of their lives. They never really thought of having children together for neither thought of their future together. They were just living in the moment and seeing how far their relationship would go. After visiting the doctors and told that it was just a pregnancy scare, they were happy because they knew that weren't ready to be parents. Their relationship only grew more and it was then that Gabriella realized that she loved Troy, and vice versa. She had expected him to run away from her when she first announced that she could be pregnant but he didn't. The day after their visit to the hospital, they went on a date, and later on that night, they confessed and showed their love to each other.

After graduation, their relationship blossomed so much that Troy proposed two months later. Of course this surprised their families and friends since their relationship was more of a rollercoaster. Nevertheless they were happy for Troy and Gabriella. A couple of months later they got married and bought a huge mansion together in Los Angeles. Troy became one of the top successful lawyers in L.A. while Gabriella was a top Fashion designer. The first years of their marriage were nothing but pure bliss and love. He was her Apollo. She was Yin and he was Yang. They barely argued and they learned to listen to each other more unlike their college years. They couldn't have been more in love. Since they were really famous, they were constantly in the media and chased by the paparazzi, which made it quite difficult to keep their lives private.

Lately however their marriage has been on the rocks. They've been going through problems and that has put a damper on their relationship. And Gabriella wasn't sure how much more she can handle it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat all night waiting for Troy to come through the door. During this whole time she was reminiscing on all the times they've shared and wondered whether this was the right decision to make. It's not everyday a person throws a relationship that has lasted for eight years including the rocky moments. She loves Troy, she truly does, but she wasn't quite sure whether their relationship could be continued and built stronger, or whether this was the final straw.

At 11 o'clock Troy Bolton came home, looking very tired and deep in thought. He didn't notice Gabriella at first, because she was sitting in the dark with nothing but the TV on, which was set to a low volume. On his way to the living room, he spotted packed bags, and became confused, exclaiming a quiet "_What_?" When he got to the living room, he put his brief case down, switched on the lights and turned the TV off which caught Gabriella's attention. She sat up and they looked at each other, somehow silently communicating. Gabriella made her way to him and gave him the divorce papers saying nothing. "What are these?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know", she answered, "Why don't you check them out"?

Troy looked through the papers and his eyes widened. "These are divorce papers", he stated.

"Yeah, I know", she said.

"And….."? Troy asked.

Gabriella stared at her husband and scoffed. "I thought with you being a lawyer you would've figured it out by now", she exclaimed. "Look Troy…" she closed her eyes for a brief moment to contain her anger, and then opened them, "I want a divorce".

Troy's lifeless eyes bulged out. "Umm… what?"

"I said", she emphasized while folding her hands, "I want a divorce. I don't even know why you're so surprised by it, seeing as our relationship has been sour lately."

"I don't see anything wrong with our relationship, Gabriella. I don't want this divorce and in fact I refuse to sign these papers," Troy responded and threw the papers on the coffee table. Gabriella could literally see that he was angry, and so was she. This could only turn into one thing, an argument.

Gabriella was quite for a moment before she exploded. "You won't sign these papers, huh? Troy I'm sick of this constant ignoring and silent treatment. You barely talk to me or acknowledge me. I'm your wife for God's sake. We said we'd be together through the best and worst, but all you've been doing lately is separating us," she exclaimed. "You spend all your time at work, fixing the problems and marriages of your clients when your marriage is crumbling down and you don't even realize it. Do you know how that makes me feel?" she demanded. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Troy shook his head vigorously, trying to control his anger. "Before we get into our umpteenth argument, where is Claire?" he asked. "I don't want her here while this…" he motioned with his hands "…is happening."

Claire Louise Bolton is the name of their 3-year-old daughter. She is the perfect little girl, an angel, with her parents' looks and charms. She is a spitting image of a younger version of her mother with the dark locks, nose and cheekbones, but had her father's lips and eyes. She is very outgoing and smart and sometimes has her parents' personalities. She is loveable and adorable, and knows how to make people do what she wants by displaying her infamous pout, a trait she inherited from her mother. Her presence brings everyone into a good mood because she is very funny and bubbly.

"Oh don't worry about her since you don't even have time for" she scoffed. "But if you must know she's at Sharpay's. Emma is having a sleepover so Claire is spending the night there. I'll be picking her up tomorrow and we'll be going over to my parents" she added, arms folded and looking down. Emma is Chad and Sharpay's three and a half year old daughter. She and Claire are best friends and like their mothers, they're pretty much inseparable.

"Oh. Well then that's okay. But…" he looks towards the bags "…what's with the bags? I mean you don't actually plan on moving out right?" he asked.

"Let me get this straight Troy, I'm not blind okay. I know damn well that there's something bothering you that you aren't telling me. And if you don't have enough guts to do so, then" she hesitated… "then maybe we should go our separate ways" she finished.

"Look, I'm sorry okay."

"Like hell you are sorry. You can't keep doing this. You can't keep coming in and out of the house without acknowledging me or your daughter. Are you aware that she's been asking me where you've been lately?" she asked not even waiting for him to continue as she continued. "No you don't. She needs you and so do I. You've been acting like this for the past three months and I can't take it any longer." She started shouting and threw a glass that was on the table at him, which he luckily dodged with good reflexes. It was pretty clear that she was furious.

Troy stalked over to his wife, being careful to step away from the shattered glass, and spoke strictly. "Gabriella, look I'm still grieving over Ethan. I can't believe he's gone. I know I have Claire and I should be glad and happy which I am. but it's just really hard to accept. I had imagined us doing all these father-son activities and now that he's dead, and me knowing that I can't bring him back, I just can't deal with things. I needed to forget things so that's why I've been this way" his tortured voice spoke. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them. He threaded his fingers through his disheveled and silky hair. "DAMN IT, WHY DID YOU LOSE HIM?" He yelled before quickly regretting it.

She wiped her tears away before looking into his eyes and slapping his cheek vehemently. "You think I'd killed him intentionally. You son of a bitch, I can't believe you'd even think that. I just can't…I can't take this anymore. You need to grow the fuck up. You need to start acting like an adult instead of going off to work to forget what happened" she said. She started sobbing uncontrollably before she spoke again. "I know you're hurting about my miscarriage, but how do you think I feel?" she questioned. "I had to carry Ethan for four months Troy, four fucking months and… and then I just lost him" she whispered still remembering the moment when they were told that their baby was gone. "I feel like the worst mother in the world for not being able to carry my child. I'm a woman and a mother; I shouldn't have failed that test." She started hitting him on his chest as he tried to hold her hands to stop her from her actions but she just continued; not caring if she was hurting him. "And instead of helping us get through this you go off and drown yourself and time in work. You don't realize the strain you've been putting on me everyday. How do you think that makes your daughter feel, huh? That her father doesn't care about her and that he's punishing her as if she's done something wrong. I can't keep going like this Troy and I'm…, I'm just done with this right now."

Troy shut his eyes, trying to take everything in while Gabriella continued hitting him. "Would you fucking quit hitting me?" he bellowed. Gabriella stopped her actions and took cautious steps away from him. He loosened the tie of his suit and took it off. Gabriella couldn't help but lustfully stare at her husband, taking in all that was him. She still found him very attractive and she loved him unconditionally, but she couldn't handle things any longer. Presently she was sexually frustrated, who wouldn't after three months of sharing the same bed with your husband but not doing anything with him. But she tried to ignore her present emotions hating the fact that she loved him so much. "I'm sorry I blamed everything on you. But like I said before I'm not giving up on us, especially for ours and Claire's benefit." He took the divorce papers of the table and started tearing them up. "And I'm not signing these papers either" he stated and watched her as he continued his deeds.

"Oh my gosh, you're so frustrating" she yelled. She started pacing the floor and the hair band in her hair came off, with her long locks tumbling down her shoulders causing her to stop. Suddenly the mood in the room changed. Troy looked at his wife with desire, but she was unaware of that, although they were transfixed on an intense stare. He's missed loving her and at this moment he was getting turned on by her actions. "This marriage isn't working and I want an out. I love Claire and I'll always want the best for her too and I want her to be happy but I can't handle you any more. Maybe all those breakups we had meant that we don't belong together and that we should've just stuck with that," she frantically stated still watching him. He could see that she was irritated. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Gawd I fucking hat-"

All this time Troy was observing his wife, watching her intently as she continued rambling which he wasn't listening to, and this side of her only got his adrenaline rushing. He knew that all she was saying was absolutely true and he was truly sorry for it. But just the thought that he lost his son, whose room they'd spent weeks decorating, was something he couldn't accept, something that pained him. He was hurting deeply and the only way he thought he could grief was to drown himself in work. Drown till all his sorrows left, all the while not realizing that he was causing his wife so much more pain. He loves his wife and daughter, he truly does, more than life itself, but he just couldn't fathom how his life could be normal again.

With one swift movement he slammed into Gabriella cutting her off, and brutally plundering her mouth. At first, she didn't respond because she was still infuriated but then her hands plunged into his hair, gripping tightly, as she finally gave in, gave in to those heated feelings. A few minutes after Gabriella's rational side kicked in, and she remembered the matter at hand and abruptly pulled way. "You bastard you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay" she hissed at him, utterly flustered about the feelings that were starting to develop within her while looking into his ultramarine orbs which were suddenly glazed. No matter how much they fought and argued, the attraction they had for each other was never lost.

But Troy being his strong minded self got right back in action kissing her again. Willing to do anything to make her forget the divorce; whatever he can do to get their lives back the way it used to be.

Gabriella made to push his shoulders again, but before she could even grip them Troy had caught her arms, roughly yanking her back to him, much closely and intimately. "Troy, Troy let me go, plea-" she managed to get out, but his lips were on hers before she could say anything else, feeling, bruising them, and she whimpered, fighting as he held her wrists forcefully against his chest. She finally gave in to those heated feelings, the feelings that were always present whenever they were getting intimate. Feelings she considered as a curse and blessing. Her hand ran along his chest as they hastily entwined around his neck, tugging at the small hairs on the back of neck, sending a shiver down his spine and resulting in a husky moan was released from his angelic lips. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, stroking it before biting down hard, tugging at it and all she could do was invite him in, but also hope she didn't fall.

Before long their kiss turned more passionate and violent. They kissed intensely as they slammed each other into things aggressively. Without warning he scooped her up in his arms, and she kicked her shoes off and hooking her legs around his waste, and as they ascended the stairs to their room, he ripped her top over her head as she yanked the buttons open on his shirt and threw it anywhere. Gabriella clutched his broad shoulders with her petite hands, struggling slightly to keep up as their kiss turned into a game of domination and control a clear sign of their stubbornness and competitiveness.

Soon enough they made it to their bedroom, with her hips pushed against his, grinding, dragging groans from both as the door swung open. When the need for air became a must, they stridently pried their lips from one another, panting briefly before Gabriella brought his mouth back to hers as he slammed the door shut. She kissed him, showing her want for him as she's endured a ravenous hunger for too long and she needed that hunger to go away. Even if it might be for the last time, but deep inside she was wishing it wasn't.

They quickly and expertly began pulling each others clothes off, chucking cthem carelessly to the ground. In a matter of seconds they stood naked in front of each other, panting loudly, the look of pure love between them heating up the room, their gaze so passionate and intense. Without warning Troy scooped Gabriella up in his arms before placing her calmly onto the bed like a priced gift, scrambling on her instantaneously, and joining their lips in a hard, fast kiss, while their arms held each other tightly as if they were molded together.

His hands danced along her sides, rising up to stroke her body, her body that he's missed for the past three months. Gabriella's owned hands trailed from Troy's nose, across his parted lips, and traveled down to his chest and stomach. When she reached the trace of hair on his navel, she used her hand to lightly scrape down his lower stomach, around the base of his erection until they eased across his balls, making Troy's breath hitch in his throat. While this was happening, Troy worked his lips competently on her neck, biting and bruising, and then running his tongue out to lick at the possible scars he was making. Troy's hands moved along Gabriella's sides, rising up to stroke across her ribcage in a loving motion while her tantalizing hands and fingers glided over his chiseled abs, and he couldn't help but press his groin against her crotch.

Abruptly, he attached his lips to her pebbled nipple, eliciting a moan from her mouth. Her hips bucked hard against him taking him by surprise, but also making his hormones rush rapidly when he felt her hot body lingering under his. He moaned her name loudly, as he gave treatment to the other breast, causing her to buck her hips wildly once again. Gabriella's hand closed over his member and Troy groaned as Gabriella ran her hand up and down his length. At this point all thoughts of the divorce had left her mind, to be replaced by their undying love, one that they've both desperately yearned.

Troy looked deep into her dark, passionate eyes, silently communicating with her if she wanted to just go straight to business, no foreplay. Always finding him irresistible whenever they were intimate, she complied as her hands grappled his shoulders and her legs fell open, encouraging him. She was so ready for him, so ready for her world to come crashing down around her when he drove inside her. Troy hungrily captured her mouth with his own, and she didn't complain because it was these actions that both knew drove her crazy. He spread her legs wider and eased into her.

He went slowly at first, which is a routine for them whenever they made love. Before he knew it the pace they were going at wasn't enough for either of them. Then, he began to thrust in and out of her faster than he had ever done releasing all the hurt and anger he'd been dealing with for the past months and Gabriella met his with every thrust, equally pouring out her anger and frustation.

For some reason, this was way better than any intercourse they had ever experienced before, and as his long length penetrated her, she couldn't help but buck against him, begging him to thrust into her wildly. Maybe it was because they had missed one another terribly, or maybe they knew that this could be the last time they ever experience this again. But they let that thought slide out of their mind for the time being, and continued making love, their eyes never leaving the others.

Troy continued thrusting in and out of her as he pulled her as close to him as possible. His lips found hers as he increased his speed and pressure. He manages to separate their lips in order to get out his feelings for her that will never escape his mind or heart. "…I love you. More than anything." He breathes out sincerely while they continued their ministrations, but then attack each other with fury. "I love you" he repeated, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she threw her head back and nodded, biting her lip and rolling her hips against him.

She began an inner battle within herself, debating whether or not she should say the three words back. She knew deep down she will always love him, whether or not they got divorced, but it was the thought of being lonesome that frightened her. She didn't want to get hurt again and more importantly, she didn't want Claire to live in a dysfunctional family, something that seems to be very common with celebrity families today.

Finally making a decision, she managed to answer "I love you too." She murmured, kissing him softly, parting his lips with her tongue. Troy returned the kiss, entwining their tongues as he picked up the speed of his thrusting, her walls contracting and his orgasm quickly approaching. He was happy that she had repeated those words, and hoped that they could work things out. Gabriella let out a gentle whine as he pulled away from the kiss for air.

His thrusts sent her over the edge as her womanly juices spewed and spurted through her, and blasting against his hard naked length. They both let out loud moans as fireworks exploded throughout them and the sensations caused him to cum, squirting into her tight opening as her walls milked him, bringing them both to ecstasy. Troy got off of her, and lay down at her side pulling the blanket over them, as they got their breaths back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy laid in bed, tangled in each other, tired from their previous activities. She was looking anywhere but at him. She still wasn't sure whether he'll keep to his words and it took her by surprise when he decided to spoon her. "Ella, can you look at me?" he asked gently while stroking her sides. But Gabriella didn't respond and looked at the wall she was facing. "Babe… babe, I need to ask you a question." She still wasn't budging so he took matters into his own hands and turned her head his way to look in her eyes. There was something in her eyes, which he couldn't comprehend. Was it regret or was it happiness, he didn't know which one it was. "Do you still want a divorce?"

Gabriella finally paid attention to him. She looked at him, trying to decipher whether or not she still wanted to be married to him. Of course she didn't want to be like all the other celebrities having divorces left and right. She wanted her family to be united and happy. So she made her decision. One she thought would benefit her as well as Troy and Claire.

"No Troy. I uh… I don't want a divorce" she said and got up in a sitting position and turned around, looking at him. She pulled the blanket to her chest to talk to Troy as he sat up also.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded at him. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked again to make sure." She nodded once again. He smiled at her. She smiled back and he leaned towards her and kissed her, slowly and affectionately. Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly and he spoke quietly. "I love you and I promised to make more time for us, okay. I promise we'll share more time together from now on with Claire. I promise to be the best husband and father from now on, and we're going to get through things together, as a family." Troy just kept talking sincerely and looking at her with unadulterated love while caressing her skin.

She leaned in and gave him a light kiss. Pulling back, she whispered, "I love you too, and I hope you keep your promises. God knows the past few months have been pure torture for me and Claire. You need to make it up her too. Take her out or something so she could spend some quality time with her father." she spoke softly. "But rest assured the next time you do something like that there will be some kind of separation. Got it?" she commanded, her fiery side coming back out.

"Absolutely" and then he kissed her again as they went for more rounds in their love making fest, and eventually went to sleep.

_Two Months Later_

Things in the Bolton household had gotten a lot better since that fateful night, probably better than they were before. Troy kept his promises and now their love was even stronger and better. The divorce matter was long forgotten after Gabriella told her lawyer that things were better once again. Troy took time out of work for two weeks for a much needed family vacation, one that the media didn't miss, spotting them in various places and pasting them in newspapers and websites. Troy, Gabriella and Claire spent a week in Disney World for Claire and her dad to bond more and all three did lots of activities together. The following week Troy and Gabriella left for Paris, the city of romance for a whole week to devote all their time for one another; showing their love and appreciation for the other. The days were spent exploring the bright city while the nights and sometimes early mornings were spent exploring each others anatomy. This could also explain why Gabriella was sitting in their bedroom with a pregnancy test in her hands that read 'positive'.

Gabriella took out her phone and called Troy. "Hi honey, this is me. Umm… I just called you to tell you to come straight home after picking up Claire from Sharpay's. I uh… I have some important news and I don't know how you'll take it. So come home soon. I love you." She finished talking threw the phone on the bed, and bowed her head, looking at the stick. She was really stressed out and worried.

Fifteen minutes later she heard the front door to their house being open, and hurriedly fixed her clothes and wiped her eyes. She didn't want him to think she was crying. She climbed on their bed, lay down, and pulled the covers over her. Troy came barging into the room and went to her side, pulling the cover down and looking in her eyes worriedly. "Sweetie, Ella wake up. I'm right here." He spoke lovingly while caressing her cheeks. She sat up on the bed and looked at him. "I came as fast as I could. What did you want to tell me?" he asked dearly.

Gabriella just pointed to the test on the bed side table and looked away from him. Troy looked at where she pointed at, took the test and read it. His face showed an emotion she couldn't decipher and that made her nervous.

"Oh. So we're expecting again" he stated and she nodded. "Well that's great, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Are we ready for another pregnancy?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, I'd hope so." Troy stood up and started moving about their large room. "I mean things aren't going to be too difficult right. We have experience with Claire and Ethan, even if it was for a short time." He went back to Gabriella and kneeled in front of her.

"But I'm scared Troy. What if… what if we lose this baby too? I can't handle the heartbreak and pain again." She started sobbing now, and Troy sat on the bed and cradled her.

"We can do this, honey. We just have to stay positive. We'll do this together and I promise I'll be with you every step of the way" he said. "Plus I don't have any cases right now and you have Sharpay still running business at the shop right?" he asked and she nodded 'yes'. "See everything is going to be okay" he added and wiped her tears. "Now stop crying and be cheery again."

Gabriella finally wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a long, sweet kiss. "Thank you for comforting me" she said and smiled. "I think I better call Claire to tell her the good news" she stated and he nodded agreeing with her. "Claire, honey can you come in here? Mommy and daddy want to tell you something" she yelled out.

Claire came into the room clad in a red striped shirt and blue jeans. **(Picture in profile) **She jumped onto the bed and hugged her mom, then sat in between her parents. "Hi mommy, what do you have to tell me?" she asked with her blue eyes looking at her mother. Something that reminded Gabriella of Troy.

"Well, sweetie, you're going to be getting a brother or sister very soon" she told her daughter holding while caressing her hand. "What do say to that?"

"Ahh!" she screamed. "I'm really, really happy mommy, and daddy. Now I can get someone to play with all the time" she said. "Don't get me wrong I love going to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Chad's house to play with Emma and Rachel but I want my own little sibling" she added looking in between her parents to make sure they were getting her and paying attention. Her parents shared an amused look between each other and focused back on their daughter to kiss her on both cheeks.

"You're too smart sometimes Claire" Troy said "but we love you very much" he added and Gabriella nodded, saying she agreed.

"I love you too" she said and kissed them both. Gabriella started crying a little which caused Claire to feel sad. "Did I do something wrong mommy. Because if I did I'm really sorry" she added. "Daddy please tell her I'm sorry" she turned to her dad.

"Don't worry ladybug…," Troy said using Claire's nickname, "it's just mommy's hormones that's making her cry; and her hormones is the one thing I can do without" he secretly whined but Gabriella heard. In return she smacked him and yelled at him for making fun for her.

"You shouldn't be making fun of me you know" she said. "In fact I can make you pay, and pay bad" she added giving him evil eyes that still held amusement in them.

"I'm sorry. Ignore I said that, babe" he apologized but secretly laughed. "I love both my girls and our future champion in there" he said rubbing Gabriella's flat stomach and kissing both girls, then putting his arms around them. "I have everything I could ever want and whatever life has for us we'll always get through it, together."

"I love you too honey."

"I love you daddy and mommy" Claire added.

_And so the family of three sat, basking in the love they had for each other. Ready for what life has ahead of them. A picture perfect scene._

Wow. I'm glad I finally finished this one-shot. I'm probably the worst writer ever but did say I like reading more than writing. Hope you at least enjoyed it. Thanks to anyone who takes their time to review. 


End file.
